


Save Me From Myself

by R_Rolling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad weasley's, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Manipulative Weasleys, Mating, Multi, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform, all except Fred and George and maybe Charlie I'm not sure, bad ass Harry, creature - Freeform, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry only grew up with the Dursley's until he was 9 years old. Then he ran from the abuse, and ended up on the streets. 9 years later he's found by the Order, but not everything is as it should be with the Boy-Who-Lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Preface**

* * *

 

Harry Potter lasted 8 long years under the "care" of the Dursley's. One could only take so much of being treated like a slave, for as long as he could remember, he had to do all the household chores; dusting, vacuuming, dishes, weeding the yard. As soon as we was tall enough to reach the stove he cooked every meal. When he did something wrong he'd get a thrashing from his Aunt or Uncle, then be shoved in the small cupboard under the stairs, with no meals, until they decided he'd had enough.

After a particular night Harry could take no more. His uncle and he had been all alone in the house, Dudley and his Aunt were out at a double feature movie and would not be home for almost six hours. Harry didn't like being alone with his Uncle because the man would make him strip down to just the old, stained, white y-fronts, too big having belong to Dudley first. This time though, Harry had no clean underpants, and his Uncle just had his strip naked. His uncle touched him....Harry didn't like it.

Harry would latter learn that his uncle had raped him that night.

Harry had chosen that night, that nothing could be worse than the Dudley's, so he packed his small amount of belongings, and left in the dead of night.  

 


	2. 9 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 9 years after Harry running away, how is the Boy-Who-Lived faring?

**9 Years Later**

* * *

 

"How much?" A man looked down at the young prostitute, how young was not something the man wanted to think of, but his wife was about to leave him, and he needed something to work out all the stress. 

"For what darling?" Green eyes sparkled back, the boy was extremely sexy, with bright green eyes, long lashes, pouty lips, he was also very skinny and lean. The prostitute sure did now how to get a customer 

"What do you do?" 

"Just tell me what you'd like big boy" 

"A blowjob, maybe a fuck" 

"Bj is 10 pounds, a quickie is 20 pounds, and an all nighter is 50 pounds" 

"A quickie then" 

"Follow me big boy" The prostitute led the man into a near by ally "how do you want me?" 

"Up against the wall, facing me" The prostitute said nothing, just wrapped his arms around the man's neck, and jumped "whoa, you're flexible"

"One of my many talents" The prostitute winked "so you got a name?"

"Geo"

"Geo, I'm Angel"

"Ironic" 

"Indeed" Geo wrestled the skimpy shorts off the prostitute before sliding his fingers towards his prize "you're wet"

"I'm always prepared" Angel winked

"Condom?"

"In my shorts love" Geo nodded before grabbing it. He pulled it over his cock, and then looked at Angel "I'm ready for you baby"

Geo slid into the prostitute "of you're tighter than I expected"

"I get that a lot" Angel worked himself up and down on Geo's cock, making the man groan and buck "give it to me baby" 

The whole process was about ten minutes long. Geo paid Angel before sneaking out of the ally. Leaving the prostitute behind, just like everyone else did.  

* * *

 

Harry sighed, watching as Geo left. He counted his money as he was tugging his shorts back up his hips. Being a whore was tiring sometimes, sometimes Harry just wished to be held and taken care of. 

Harry shook his head, no use in thinking like that, no one was every going to take care of him. 

Find your mate! His mind shouted back at him, your mate will love you and take care of you. Harry rolled his eyes, at the age of 11 he found out he was something called a 'wizard' he'd already know he could do strange things, but he liked to have a name for it. Then on his 15th birthday he woke up with cat ears, and a tail, and his mind was screaming at him to find his mate. 

He didn't need a stupid mate, he was good on his own. He'd been on his own for 9 years now. 

Harry tucked his proceeds into his boot like he did with all the money he got, it would go into a steel box later, that could only be opened up by Harry's magic. 

Harry left the ally, prowling for more customers before coming across a strange group, he could tell immediately they were magic, but all Harry saw was a customer. 

"Hmm hello there gorgeous" he winked at the closest in the group, the man had long wavy dark hair, and eyes that looked playful. "You looking for a little treat?" the man looked at him with a grin 

"Hmm possibly" 

"Sirius, stop, we're on a mission" another man said, this man had chocolate eyes, and long scars across his face. 

"You can join too sweetness" 

"No thank you" the man spoke softly, his cheeks reddening. 

"Actually young man" an older man smiled, he had long hair, and a long beard both white, and half-moon glasses "do you know a young man, around your age, by the name of Harry Potter" 

Harry stiffened, his fingers twitching to the handgun he had hidden in the back of his shorts "what do you want with Harry?" 

"You know him!" the man, Sirius, practically shouted 

"What. Do. You. Want. With. Harry" 

"We just need to talk to him" 

"Right, well fuck off then" Harry turned and started away 

"Please my boy, we must find him" 

Just then, the local post man who protected Harry anytime he saw him came up "These people botherin' you?" he asked softly 

"Nah Joe, just leaving" the man nodded, eyes sliding over the group 

"Piss off then" Joe looked at Harry "good day" 

"Three already, looking for more, Rent's due soon" 

"Try main, I just talked to Bambi, loads over there lookin' for boys" 

"Right thanks Joe" The man brushed his hair off his forehead, revealing his scar, there were gasps from the group. Joe gently placed a kiss on that weird scar 

"Gotta get back to work" 

"Me too bye Joe" 

"See ya Angel" Harry watched Joe walk away, before facing the group 

"Leave off, I know what you are, don't know how you know my name, but I ain't goin no where with you" 

"Harry, my boy, we've been looking for you for 9 years" 

"Don't care" Harry said shortly, he felt the money shift in his boot and knew he had to get at least two more quickie's and one full night before he could pay rent, but then he needed food for himself, and his pet snake Dragon. "I have to get back to work now, gotta pay the bills ya know? Unless you're paying for my time" 

"I'm sorry my boy, we cannot let you leave" 

"Look old man" Harry started sharply, making the two women of the group gasp "I've got rent that's due in the morning, and I have to feed myself and my pet, so you either pay me for my time, or let me go work" 

"We'll pay!" Sirius says quickly "I've got 100 pounds on me, can we take you to lunch and speak with you?" 

"Now you're talking big boy, where are we going?" 

"I saw a Chinese restaurant a while back, we can go there" 

"Sure" Harry nodded "half the money now, half after we 'talk' sound good" 

"Course" the man pulls out his money and counts out 50 pounds, before handing it to Harry. 

"Lunch then" 

* * *

 

Harry sits back in his chair at the Chinese place, everyone was slowly trying things he knew they'd never tried before, but Harry had wolfed down his orange chicken and fried noodles, before anyone could even start speaking. 

"You ate quick" Remus says softly 

"Been a while" Harry shrugs "so you all wanted to talk?" 

"Yes, my boy, you don't belong out here on the streets, you belong in the wizarding world" 

"So you want to take me from what I know and throw me to the sharks?" 

"No not at all!" Sirius says, eyeing a piece of sushi warily "You'll stay at Hogwarts for about 9 months, and then you'll come stay with me" 

"You?" Harry asks, eyebrows raising 

"Yes, I'm your godfather" 

"Right, well that's a no can do pretty boy" 

"What?" 

"I ain't going no where" Harry replies with a huff, he didn't understand why these people just couldn't leave him alone 

"Well you see my boy, you must, you're our savior" 

"Your what?" 

"Savior, when you were a baby, you defeated a dark wizard named Voldemort, and he's back now" 

"So you're trying to get me to be a what...assassin?" 

"You must defeat him" 

"No, I must get away from you crack pots" Harry stood "the other half of my money" he held out a hand 

"Wait a minute" Sirius said, not ready to see his godson walk away "you didn't hear us out" 

"Fuck that" 

"Young man!" The redheaded woman who was with the group shouted "you will sit" 

"Fuck off ya old snatch ain't doin nothin" Harry rolled his eyes "keep the money" he said before attempting to walk away 

"Harry my boy" 

"Stop fucking calling me that!" Harry snarled "Just leave me alone!" 

"A week" Sirius said quickly "what about in a week, we come get you, take you back, and you try it out?" 

"And you won't force me to stay" 

"I'll do my damn best to try and get you to stay" Sirius smiled "but if you want to leave I'll let you go, you just have to stay until you're 17" 

"That's in three months" 

"Can you handle three months with us? Because then you're at legal age to do whatever you want, and not one of us could force you to stay" 

"Three months...I could do that, and you'll give me a week to get my shit together?" 

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded "this is agreeable" 

"Fine, I agree, the rest of my money now? I do have to pay rent tomorrow morning" 

"Of course" Sirius shoved 150 pounds at Harry 

"This is..."

"Yours keep it" 

"Thanks" now Harry wouldn't need to turn anymore tricks tonight "think one of you weirdos can take me to the pet store?" 

"We'll go with you" Remus said nodding to Sirius "We'll need to see where you live anyway to pick you up next week" 

"Sounds good, let's go" 

And they were off. 


	3. How I Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shows Sirius and Remus where he lives, and then contemplates his last week of being normal.

**How I Live**

* * *

 

Harry slowed his pace as he got to the apartment building he lived in, his land lord was standing at his door arms crossed. 

"Pots!" the man growled 

"It's Potter, Mr. Vincent" 

"Whatever, where's my money!" 

"My rent isn't due until the morning, you said so a week ago" 

"You stupid boy?" the man spewed, spittle flying everywhere 

"No" 

"There was a notice, tapped to your door two days ago" 

"I never got a notice" 

"I put it there myself!" 

"What did the notice say Mr. Vincent?" 

"Rent's been upped two hundred" 

"What!" 

"That's not all it was due yesterday, I got everyone but yours, if you can't pay you're out. Tonight" 

"I don't have enough" Harry muttered, head low "I don't have enough to pay the extra, can I give you the normal right now and pay the extra later" 

"You know I don't take no bribes boy" 

"I only made enough to pay the normal 500 pounds, with enough left over to buy food" 

"Give it here or you're out" 

"The 500?" 

"No! Whatever you got!" 

"It's 620 I think" Harry mumbled, yanking his boot off, he needed a place to stay over anything.

"That's 80 you owe me!" 

"I understand, I'll get it tomorrow" 

"No, tonight!" 

"Mr. Vincent please..." 

"No, boy, you gimme my money or I take it out on your hide!" Harry heard Sirius growl from behind him 

"No, it's okay" Harry said to Remus and Sirius "thank you both for walking me from the restaurant and helping me get my pet some food, I'll see you in a week" 

"Harry" Remus said sadly 

"It won't be the first time, go, don't worry about me" Harry turned to face his land lord "Can I feed my snake first?" 

"Hurry" Vincent slunk away in a huff, Harry sighed and rushed to his front door 

"Go!" he said to Sirius and Remus "see you in a week" before disappearing inside.

* * *

Harry quickly fed his snake, Dragon, while quietly speaking to it.

_"I won't be home for a while, I have to pay off my debt Dragon"_

The snake sighed as best snakes could _"is that stupid muggle bothering you again Harry?"_

_"Yes, he upped the rent again, and I didn't have enough"_

_"Just be careful alright?  I worry about you"_

_"I know you do Dragon, it's alright, I'll be fine"_

_"See you later Harry"_

_"Good night Dragon"_

Harry slowly stripped down to just his shorts, just the way Vincent liked it when he had to pay off a debt. Harry hated giving his body to this man, but he really had no other choice. He wished he could just use some of his magic to make the man leave, but he didn't have a very good control over it. Dragon had helped him learn some stuff, like healing bruises, and closing cuts, but other than that it was just a wild...thing inside of Harry.

Petunia had told Harry all about what a freak he was a few days before Harry left, other than that he'd known before hand that he was strange. Then he found out he could talk to snakes when he met Dragon, and the magical Anaconda helped him learn a bit of magic.

Harry sighed before heading to his land lords apartment, time to pay.

* * *

Several hours later Harry came home, bruised, bloodied, and in pain. Vincent didn't go easy on him, the man had taken up the thought that Remus and Sirius were cops, and that they'd been there to try to bust his not so discrete methlab. One could only hope. 

But now he'd payed off his 80 pounds and was free to live at the 'dump' for another two weeks. Except he'd only have to live here for a week, and then he was going away for at least three months. Maybe, Harry thought as his tried body slipped into sleep, it wouldn't be so bad living there. 


	4. Do You Believe In Magic?

**Do You Believe In Magic?**

* * *

 

One Week Later...

Harry looked around his apartment and sighed. All of his things were packed, and he'd already given his notice to Vincent. He was never ever coming back to this place. EVER. It was kind of exciting, but at the same time he hated it, he was never one to walk away in a situation when someone needed him, but he was also always looking out for himself. He tried not to put himself in dangerous situations, but at the same time being a whore was a dangerous situation all in it's own. 

Harry pulled his backpack over his shoulder, those two men, Remus and Sirius, should be here soon and he needed to be ready. It was amazing that he was going to learn magic, but at the same time he was worried about that weird Dumbledore guy, that guy looked like he wanted to chain and collar him and never let Harry out of his sight again. Harry shivered as he felt magic approaching. Just then there was a knock on the door

"Harry?" Sirius called "are you in there?" 

"Doors unlocked!" Harry called back, gathering his things, the door opened to reveal Sirius, Remus and two other men Harry had not seen before 

"Harry, how was your week?" Remus asked politely 

"Fine" Harry grabbed Dragon, pulling the sleepy snake around his shoulders "I believe I have everything" Harry nodded looking around, he didn't have much, just his snake, a backpack, and another satchel filled with random items, mostly clothing. "Who're they?" 

"This is Severus Snape" Remus pointed to one of the men, he had long black hair, and wore all black. "This is Lucius Malfoy" Remus introduced the blonde, who Harry had a ahard time not drooling over "both members of the order" 

"Cool, so where the fuck are we going?" Lucius raised an eye brow at his language while Severus just snorted 

"Well first, give me your bags" Harry handed them to Sirius who, with a wave of his wand, shrunk the items "put those in your pocket" 

It was Harry's turn to raise an eyes brow "what pockets?" Harry asked, doing a quick spin to shop off his leather booty shorts, combat boots, and crop top 

"Right" Sirius blushed "I'll hang on to them then" Sirius stuffed the shrunken objects into his pocket. Harry rolled his eyes and played with his belly button piercing 

"What now?" 

"Now we're going to apparate to Hogesmead where we'll walk to Hogwarts" 

"You all need to name these places differently" Harry laughed leading the men out of the apartment "honestly Hogwarts, Jesus Christ" 

"Potter!" Vincent yelled, Sirius and Remus stiffened 

"Yes sir?" Harry turned to face the man 

"Where the fuck is my money boy?" 

"What do you mean sir?" 

"What do I mean? Damn boy you are stupid, the immediate leave fee, you can't just move out without notice" 

"I gave you my notice a week ago sir, after I paid you back for the 80 I owed you" 

"Potter, it's a 30 day notice" Vincent said slowly, as if speaking to a child "you wait 30 days" 

Harry knew this wasn't the case and sighed softly "how much do I owe?" 

"200" 

Oh God. "Alright" Harry turned to the men "give me an hour?" 

"Harry" Remus said softly "we have...you know what for this" 

"Not me, I pay my debts" 

"I didn't bring any money" Sirius muttered softly 

"Just...go to the cafe, all I need is an hour" 

"If you're not at the cafe in an hour then we're going back for you" Sirius growled 

"Alright, see you all then" Harry unwound Dragon from his neck "here" he handed the snake off to Severus who looked at the magical snake with interest "you hurt her, and I'll skin you alive got it?" 

"You have my word that she will not be harmed while in my care" Severus replied, tilting his head 

"Good, because she'll bite" Harry smirked wickedly before turning away "see you all in an hour!" 

* * *

 

**WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENE, PLEASE SKIP TO NEXT LINE FOR THOSE WHO WOULD LIKE TO AVOID.**

Harry walked silently along side Vincent, back to the mans apartment. Harry was not looking forward to this, it was hard to even let the man take him for the 80, he didn't even want to think about what would happen now that he owed the man 200. 

"On the bed, on your knees" Vincent commanded, Harry complied, moving to the bed where he knelled, waiting. "Shirt off" Harry removed his top "bend, arse in the air" Harry did as told. "Scream for me" that's when the worst pain Harry had ever felt began right where his arse met his thighs 

Why did this psychopath have a fucking whip! Harry endured 20 lashes of the whip on his legs and arse, before Vincent removed his shorts and whipped his arse until Harry was sure he was bleeding. 

Vincent ripped Harry around by his hair, pulling the boys face into his crotch "suck!" 

Harry swallowed the mans cock the best he could without choking, the man was not small by any means, and Harry could only take so much. Harry pulled against the hand in his hair, pulling off the mans cock, then leaning in to give the organ little kitten licks. 

Kitten, fuck that's what he was, he was just a kitten still. Only 16 years old...why did this have to happen to him? 

"Ride me" Vincent commanded, Harry slowly pulled himself up. He knew this was not going to be fun in the slightest, it was like the ass had never heard of lube, he always took Harry dry. 

Harry placed Vincent's cock at his hole, slowly sinking down on it, able to feel every little tear as his opening was forcibly ripped to accommodate the cock. Harry leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Vincent's neck, even as the man wrapped his arms around Harry's middle before pulling the boy the rest of the way, sinking into the torn opening until Harry's arse met the mans pelvis. Harry felt the tears welling in his eyes and fought them off, he would not cry for this asshole, he would not cry, he would not scream, he would not show emotion. 

Oh God, the pain. The pain was horrible, Harry could only be happy about one thing though...it was the last time he would have to do this. 

* * *

 

An Hour Later....

Harry walked into the cafe, heading to the table that housed Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Lucius. Remus saw him first "Harry! Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine, nothing I hadn't been through before" Harry shrugged, lying through his teeth "are we ready to go?" 

"Of course" Severus stood, gently handing over Dragon. Harry smiled and nuzzled the creature, who hissed softly about missing him, but Harry had a feeling it would be bad to let these men see him reply to his pet, so he jut kissed her head. 

"Thank you for taking care of my Dragon" Severus gave a bow of his head. 

"Alright, let's go" the five men walked to an ally, where Remus grabbed a hold of Harry. 

"Take a deep breath" Harry did as told, and suddenly he was being sucked through a tube...and then there was nothing but darkness. 


End file.
